


【冬盾】史蒂夫不生气/when my wifey gets angry

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】史蒂夫不生气/when my wifey gets angry

  
  
“嗨，不要这样，和我说句话。”Bucky边追着Steve边说，但另一个家伙就好像成心似的步子迈的飞快，哇哦，他现在可不是不到一百磅的豆芽菜了，Bucky想，但他可真想直接把那家伙扑倒到地上，然后因为他的不听话好好地打几下他的屁股。

“我忍着呢，”Bucky听到了Steve的话，像是从牙缝里挤出来似的硬邦邦的，对方的步子依旧迈的老大，“忍着不一拳揍到你那张脸上去。”

哇哦。Bucky在心里感叹，看来Steve是真的很生气，话是这样说但Bucky几乎是瞬间就在脑海里描绘出了对方的样子，脸颊泛着因为生气而起的红晕，嘴唇抿的死紧，看起来简直就像是一个冷酷美人似的，或者说他的确是个美人，而冷酷则是让Bucky举双手欢迎的加分点。

“嗨，”当他们踏入房间的那一刻Bucky迫不及待地把门甩上，他扑过去把Steve摁倒到地上，在公共区域他可不敢这么做，Steve八成能和他演变成一场互殴，但现在这可是他们的房间。

“真有那么生气？”Bucky问，用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方还带着汗水的脖颈，蒸腾的，柔软的，他没忍住舔了舔，然后听到Steve抽了一口气，Bucky笑了出来，“跟我说说话呗。”

“你向我保证过的。”Steve用冷硬的声音说，在Bucky的身下挣扎着，柔软的屁股蹭过Bucky的腹股沟，Bucky没忍住和对方贴的更近，用他已经有些发硬的性器磨蹭着对方的臀缝，“Bucky！”他听到了Steve的惊呼，恼怒的成分绝对大于羞涩的成分，“好吧，”Bucky嘟囔，把Steve翻了个身，现在他们是面对面了，Bucky捧着对方的脸，首先先亲了口对方的嘴，Steve偏过脸躲避，但Bucky强硬地按上了自己的嘴唇，这老让他想起布鲁克林的时候，那个时候Steve也是一生气就不和他说话，碰都不想碰他，活像是Bucky成了一个传染病携带者，亲他一口Steve能抵抗的像是Bucky要强暴他似的，虽然Steve挣扎的越厉害Bucky邪恶的念头就越是旺盛，但他好歹还是一个明事理的人。

“宝贝，我还能向你保证，”Bucky啃了一口Steve的下唇，Steve的挣扎让这个吻变得很不好继续，也没有半点柔情蜜意的成分，Bucky只能忿忿地咬了咬那个泛红的下唇，他在Steve的上方撑起身体。他的金发宝贝果然和他想象的一模一样，脸颊泛着生气带来的红晕，嘴唇抿的紧紧的，但蓝眼睛还泛着亲吻带来的水光，真可爱。Bucky又想亲下去，但Steve扭过了脸，在说清楚之前他们是没法继续了，Bucky遗憾地想，他扳过Steve的脸看着那双蓝眼睛说话，“我还能向你保证，下回我绝对不会冲出去的，下回我会乖乖地待在自己的地方的，但反正你都知道，我怎么能看着你在一栋倒塌的大楼下面无动于衷？这就是我的条件反射啊小美人，你不能阻挡一个男人下意识的行为。”

“谁让你养成这种条件反射的？”Steve绷着脸回答，但Bucky可没错过他越发发红的脸颊。

“唔，某个来自布鲁克林的小混球，”Bucky呢喃，俯下身舔吻Steve脖颈，那里带着蒸腾的热气和汗水，湿漉漉的，咸咸的，像是抿了一口淡淡的海水似的，让Bucky的喉咙愈发干渴，他顺着Steve的脖颈印下一个又一个吻，“天天在大街小巷里和人打架，天天不知道逃跑，简直像是喜欢挨揍。但我又能怎么样呢对不对？我爱惨他了，他又不喜欢被人保护，我除了天天扑过去帮他挡着以外又能做什么呢？我又不能把他锁起来，虽然天知道我多想这么干，”Bucky抬起眼看Steve，Steve的嘴唇抿的更紧了，粉色从他的脸颊泛到了纤细的脖颈，Bucky微微一笑，他咬了一口Steve的喉结，“抱歉把我以前的习惯带到你身上了小美人，你肯定不喜欢做个替代品对不对？嗯？”

“你这个混球。”Steve嘟囔，他弓起身体磨蹭Bucky，半勃的性器贴着Bucky的性器摩擦带来了战栗般的快感，Bucky低喘着和Steve贴的更近，“我以为我现在是一个获得美人芳心的骑士了呢。”

“那么现在来享受你的奖赏吧骑士先生。”蓝绿色的眼睛俯视着Bucky，掩在浓密的微微发颤的金色睫毛后面，配着Steve泛红的脸颊和湿润饱满的嘴唇简直像是一幅画，虽然绝对是少儿不宜的那种，Bucky轻叹一声，“你就是这样骗的那么多人为你送死的？”

“闭嘴。”Steve笑着捧起了Bucky的脸，低头亲上了Bucky的嘴唇，“我还没消气呢。”在嘴唇短暂地分开的时候他说。

“我知道。”Bucky含糊地说，用舌尖描摹Steve的下唇轮廓，他的手掌从紧绷的白色背心的下摆的探了进去，金属手激得Steve浑身一哆嗦，冰凉的温度好像要让他冻伤似的，但很快就被Steve的体温染上了温度。Bucky的手掌上移到Steve的胸部，因为紧绷的背心他的手掌和Steve的胸部贴的格外的紧密，Steve从喉咙里发出含糊的呼噜声，简直像是一只满足的小猫，Bucky用金属手揉捏着Steve的胸部，粉色的乳尖透过汗湿的半透明的白色背心格外明显，Bucky忍不住用手指轻轻掐弄，“都被别人看了去了。”他有些不高兴地说，“我真想把你锁起来。”

“你现在可锁不了我了，已经太晚了Bucky。”Steve笑着回答，在嘴唇分开时又凑上去亲了Bucky一口，他舔了舔下唇，迷蒙的蓝眼睛透过金色睫毛看着Bucky，“但你或者可以对我宣誓一点蠢兮兮的主权？”

“我真是谢谢你的提议了。”Bucky嘟囔，他把Steve的背心撩高，停留在胸部上方，Steve的腿盘上了Bucky的腰，在Bucky的腰侧轻轻地磨蹭着，他已经湿漉漉的了，深色的运动裤上面有了一团浅浅的渗出来的水渍，Bucky用手掌在那里按揉了一下，Steve低吟一声，弓起身体更加贴近Bucky，“腿抬高。”Bucky说，扯住了Steve的裤腰边缘，Steve把腿抬起，简直像是一个体操运动员，Bucky轻易地脱掉了那条运动裤，“你的柔韧性可真好。”他对着Steve的耳朵说，舔弄了一下那个发红的耳垂，顺着对方的耳廓向下印下亲吻，“我真想把你现在的样子拍下来。”他感叹，真心实意的，浑身上下都泛着红的，像是一个羞答答的待嫁新娘似的。Bucky把手指捅入了那个紧绷的穴口，Steve呜咽了一声，抱住了Bucky的肩膀，“嘘，嘘，”Bucky轻声安慰着，手指往里持续进入，他轻轻地亲吻着Steve的脸颊，隐约的胡茬蹭的Steve痒痒的，Steve弓起了身体，Bucky总能轻易地把他卷携在情欲里，从以前到现在，他总给他最好的，真要有什么毛病的话就是Steve总是忍不住沉沦，“Bucky……更多……”Steve忍不住追逐那根手指，他听到身上的人低低地笑了一声，然后另外两根手指加入了进来。

“唔……”Steve发出了软乎乎的呻吟，Bucky在那个湿热紧致的地方抽插着，要耐心，他告诉自己，即使他现在有多想直接就操进去，但Steve说不准会受伤，他用手指在柔软的肠壁内探索着，同时他含住了Steve的乳尖，把那粒小东西在舌尖上挑动，“Bucky……”Steve轻轻地扯住了Bucky的头发，他无声地催促Bucky，用大腿内侧在Bucky的腰侧磨蹭。

“当然，我的小美人。”Bucky亲了亲Steve的嘴唇，他直起身把Steve的腿架到了肩上，在阴茎的头部进入那个湿热之所在时Steve发出了含糊的呻吟，Bucky掐住他的脸颊亲吻他，咬着牙进入了最深处，“Bucky！”Steve的下半身悬空，修长的腿有些无助地蹬踹着，“嗯，我在呢……”Bucky低喘着回答，他在Steve的体内缓缓地律动着，Steve的身体完全地弯折了起来，但他却感到了一种莫名的满足，一种被完全地占有的，被彻底地填满的感觉，Steve亲吻Bucky的脸颊，感到在他体内进出的性器的力道的加重，Bucky的胯骨每一下都撞击在Steve的臀部上，又深又狠，肉体的撞击发出了黏腻的水声。Steve抬起臀部迎合对方，Bucky的手掌贴在他的后腰支撑着他，让他放任自己被Bucky完全的操控，“Bucky……！”性器摩擦过肠壁带来了令人战栗的快感，Bucky重重地撞击进最深处，Steve尖叫出声，在高潮来临时他扯住了Bucky的头发，Bucky重重地亲吻Steve的下唇，同时他射在了Steve的体内。

“要每次都这样的话我还有什么理由不愿意和你吵架。”Bucky喘着气说，他不着急从Steve的身上翻下来，只是懒洋洋地躺在Steve的胸口，用手指轻轻地掐弄着那粒红艳的乳头，但对方的手却毫不留情地把他拍开了，“你好重。”Steve说，Bucky不情愿地翻了下来，他躺在Steve的旁边，抓着Steve的手指亲吻，过了一会儿后他说，“我有时候老是记忆断片，但就算是我也知道那个时候我绝对不可能就这样抓着你一顿操的对不对？”

“那个时候我做了什么来着？”

灰蓝色的眼睛柔情地看着他，里面还夹杂着一些困惑，Steve忍不住笑，他凑过去亲Bucky的嘴唇，“等你自己想起来，我的骑士。”

“你可不是一个合格的贵族小姐。”Bucky嘟囔，被Steve拧了一下。

 

“我有时候觉得你就是喜欢挨揍。”

“那你也该知道我就是不喜欢逃跑。”

“是是，我当然知道，就算我不知道你也逼得我知道了。”Bucky嘟囔，往Steve的身上缠着绷带，他把Steve放到了桌子上，为了方便包扎，小个子身上现在可算是没一块好肉了，那些伤口在他白皙的皮肤上显得格外刺眼。他早晚得找那些家伙算账，Bucky面无表情地盘算，他叹了一口气，“你可真是一个小勇士。”在往Steve的腿上缠绷带的时候他说，那只纤细的脚不轻不重地踹了Bucky的肩膀一下，“不许嘲笑我。”Steve说。

“我可没有。”Bucky忍不住捉住那只近在咫尺的脚，不顾Steve的瑟缩往对方的脚踝上亲了一口，只是薄薄的一层皮肉，踝关节格外的明显，这么瘦，这么柔弱，“你是我的小骑士，我会像只恶龙似的守着你。”

“这个比喻可不太恰当。”Steve撇了撇嘴。

“哪里不恰当，反正你就是我的宝藏，或者说你比较喜欢当一个公主吗？嗷，你真能下这么狠的手？”Bucky假惺惺地哀嚎，避开了Steve的腿，他把Steve按到了桌子上挠着他的痒，看着那张白皙的脸憋得通红，“停下……Bucky……”Steve喘着气断断续续地说，他笑个不停，蓝眼睛泛起了水光，Bucky忍不住也笑了出来，他撑在Steve的上方。

“但是你得答应我，以后不许那样了。”Bucky认真地说。

“我答应你。”Steve笑着说，他的眼角渗出了一些泪水，脸颊涨的通红，整个人看起来就像熟透了似的，Bucky没忍住俯下身亲吻Steve的嘴唇，“我就相信你了，小骗子。”他嘟囔，依恋地用嘴唇轻蹭对方的脸颊，“你可一定要活下来啊。”他呢喃。  
  
  
  



End file.
